


To Love Again

by The_Marauders_Oath



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Minor Character Death, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marauders_Oath/pseuds/The_Marauders_Oath
Summary: Six months. It had been six months since Agent Lionel had lost her boyfriend of five years. Granted they were still young, their love was that of a fairy tale. But unlike most, theirs had no future; no happy ending.It pained Harry to see her devasted. She had halted her life to mourn for him, leaving behind her job as a Kingsman; not that Eggsy, nor Harry could blame her. They understood the feeling of losing someone dear.





	To Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

"Agent Lionel?" Harry spoke as he entered the small apartment. His single brown eye glanced around, finding boxes of varying sizes scattered across the living room. Curiosity got the best of the senior agent, he quietly fingered through the contents of an untaped box. Photos, various trinkets & knickknacks, & a small black velvet box.

He picked it up, holding it in the flat of his palm as he opened it with his other hand. Harry wasn't stupid. It was an engagement ring, it was a simple onxy colored band. He sighed softly to himself, sadness washing over him at the thought. The ring was a symbol of a promise. One that would never be upheld by its buyer. Harry set it back into the box.

"Lionel?" He continued his short search for the young woman. Harry paused, eye focusing on a single picture frame still on the nearly barren hallway wall. It depicted Agent Lionel & her boyfriend. They smiled widely for the picture, a pier with a ferris wheel behind them. Harry smiled softly at the light in her eyes. He walked further down the hall.

"Agent-"

"Cut it with the agent shit, I'm not a Kingsman anymore..." A voice croaked from within a dimly lit room. Harry immediately moved towards the source of the voice. He now stood in what appeared to be their bedroom. "I'm just Arden." She corrected.

Harry peered at the woman without a word. Taking in her current state, making out her dark bags & puffy eyes through the candle's light. Her hair was disheveled, & dress shirt rumpled, her vest unbuttoned & tie loose around her neck. He was surprised to see her so sharply dressed.

Arden answered his wordless question, "Jason's family invited me over for dinner." He nodded at the explanation, "Why are you here?" Her dark eyes finally focused on him instead of what she held in her hands.

He moved to sit besides her, "Came to see how you were doing." Harry said, resting a hand on her forearm. "Thought you could use the company." He added.

Arden's grip tightened around the object in her hand; a watch.

"I'm doing just fine. Better than three months ago." She replied curtly, fumbling with the wrist watch. Adjusting the time.

"I can see that, you've begun packing up Jason's things." He agreed, "Your overall attitude seems to have improved as well." She awkwardly looked away from the older male, embarrassed. Arden remembered how she acted when she first received the news; she lashed out at him & Eggsy who merely were trying to console her. She ignored their calls & texts, & shut them both out.

Thinking back on it now. She realized how much in the wrong she had been. Eggsy didn't deserve it. Arden knows that now, she cared deeply for the blonde agent. And Harry. She didn't even know she could push out the older agent who had a soft spot in her heart from the first moment they spoke.

She curled into herself. Harry moved his hand from her arm to her shoulder, squeezing it in reassurance that all was forgiven.

"It's quite alright, we understood your pain. We know everyone handles things differently, some take longer to bounce back than others." Harry spoke softly, brown eye warm as he peered down at the woman. "Might I add you're bouncing back faster than I thought." He admitted.

She huffed, "Same here. I thought I'd pity myself longer, but here I am. Packing up his things, it's what he would've wanted. Jason wasn't one to be in a slump for long, not even when his mother passed away. I knew he wouldn't want me to be either." Arden said quietly, a single tear falling.

A small laugh bubbled up, confusing the older agent. She swallowed thickly, eyes glazed over with a whole new set of tears.

"It's just that, Jason, he was so amazing. And I feel so bad." Arden said looking to him sadly. Harry rubbed her back, frowning as his brows knitted together. "I feel bad for loving anyone else." She clarified.

Harry sighed, "Don't. It's normal to love people-"

"I know, but I feel like I'm _betraying_ him  & his memory to love someone the way I did him so soon... It still feels like only yesterday that he... _died._ " Arden muttered, the last word sounding so distasteful.

"It's not betraying him to love again, you know."

"I know." A smile curled her lips, a little sad & a lot fond. "Jason would have nothing else-  _god,_ you would have loved him. He was great. The best."

A smile appeared on Harry's lips too. They stayed swaying together on the bed in the dim flame of the candle, at peace for awhile.

"So..." He began, "you're saying you love me then? If you're in love again."

Arden laughed at that. Happy & aching all at once, "Yeah," she said softly. "I guess I am. Thanks for that." Harry smiled softly at the young woman. This was only their beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos welcome! :)


End file.
